The power of infinite
by MR.YELLOW
Summary: namaku uzumaki naruto dan ini kisahku sebagai budak iblis sona sitri.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **.**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi dan sebagian saya ambil dari berbagai fanfic. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gloria**

Pagi yang cerah saat matahari mulai mendominasi alam dengan sinarnya yang membawa kehidupan,memaksa sebagian orang untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinnya,dengan semangat yang baru.

Di antara bangunan – bangunan apartemen sederhana yang terlihat damai dan tenang,membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terasa nyaman,,,namun sepertinya kalimat tadi,kurang berlaku pada salah satu ruang apartemen di lantai empat.

"HWAAAAA,,,aku terlambat,,,,!"

GDUBRAK,,GDUBRAG"iiittaiiiiii;;;"

Yah tulah yang terdengar dari kamar tersebut,,berbagai fariasi umpatan disebut,yang dapat membuat seorang seperti hidan menangis kerena terharu,,kurang dari 10 menit pintu aprtemen itu terbuka dengan cukup keras menampilkan seorang remaja,dengan surai kuning emas yang memanjang dibagian samping dan bagian depan sampai menutuppi kedua matanya,kulit tan,tubuh tegap,dan tongkat yang di gengamnya,,pemuda ini cukup tampan andai saja wajahnya tdk tertutup surai kuning nya,,dan jika anda dapat melihat didalam kacamata tebal itu anda dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya yang berwarna biru bagai langit,,,dengan cepat ia melesat setelah mengunci pintu apartemenya.

 **Pov naruto"**

Hai,perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto,dan dulu aku adalah seorang shinobi?knp aku menyebut dulu!,,kerena saat ini aku terdampar didemensi yang tidak kukenal dengan keadaan sekarat?kenapa dengan keadaan sekarat?aku sendiri tidak tahu dan tentang demensi juga tidak tahu..yang terakhir kuiangat...

 **Flaasback**

saat itu sedang terjadi perangdunia shinobi keempat. aku dan sasuke sedang bertarung dengan kaguya si dewa kelinci dengan sengit,dengan kekuatan yang diberikan kakek rikidou sennin,,dan saat kami ingin menyegel kaguya tiba2 zetsu hitam menggagalkan usahaku dengan cara memukul tengukku dan melemparku kesebuah lubang hitam yang entah darimana datangnya,dan saat itu yang kedengar hanya terikan sasuke memanggil namaku.

Dan ketika aku sadar aku terkejut saat aku terbangun di sebuah ranjanh diranjang sebuah kamar dan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dipotong pendek yang saat ini sedang ketika aku bangun aku terkejut lagi,,saat melihat tanganku mengecil dan saat aku melihat kecermin yang kebetulan dekat ranjang dan betapa terkejutnnya aku saat melihat kecermin itu kerena saat aku melihat kecermin bukan melihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis yang menjadi ciri khasku,tetapi seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun berambut pirang agak kehitaman dengan model lurus kebawah.

 **PoV naruto.**

"Aaaakkkh kenapa tubuhku bisa mengecil begini"teriakku dengan menyebabkan gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun.

Eeeghh"?desah gadis itu yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnnya.

SIAPA KAU,AKU LAGI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU GADIS MESUM"?!Teriakku dengan kencang.

Ohh kamu sudah bangun dan"?kata gadis itu dengan PERKATAANMU ITU PIRANG"?Kata gadis itu dengan kencang pula kearah naruto.

Apa maksudmu pirang, MESUM"?kataku dengan sedikit suara tinggi.

Seharusnya aku yang berkata Pirang aneh?"katagadis itu

"AP APA KAU MESUM"

"PIRANG ANEH"

"MESUM BERKACAMATA"

"PIRANG TAHI"

"GADIS MESUM GK PUNYA URAT NADI"

"APAAA DASAR JOMBLO"

Jleeb?!naruto Syouk berat mendengar teriakan gadis kecil itu

Uggghh"?perkataan gadis tu bagai hujanan tombak tepat itu hanya swetdrob melihat aura suram naruto.

Haaah"?desah gadis itu."sudah cukup bercandanya pirang"?kata gadis itu lagi..

Membuat naruto sadar dariterpuruknya.

Baiklah,perkenalkan namaku sona sitri dan aku adalah heiris clan sitri dan sekarang kau sekarang ada di mekai?"kata gadis itu kepadaku.

NAAAAAANII"?teriaku.

"Dan sekarang sekarang kau adalah seorang iblis sekaligus budakku?""kata gadiss itu lagi melanjutkan..

TIDDDDDDDDAKKKKKK...

Tbc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAH AKHIRNYAA SELESAI JUGA.**

 **HAI KENAL SAYA INGIN MEMPERKENALKAN FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA SEMOGA FANFIC INI BISA MEMUASKAN.**

 **DAN SAYA JUGA MINTA MAAF KALAU ADA YANG GK JELAS AMA FANFIC DIKERENAKAN KERENA SAYA BARU PERTAMA KALAI MEMBUAT LGI SAYA MINTA MAAF DAN SAYA MOHON KOMENTARNYA BUAT FANFIC YANG BAIKNYAA SAJA YAHHH**

 **TENGKS BUAT YANG UDH BACA**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Jadi sekarang kau adalah budak ku, iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis kelas atas dari 72 pilar di dunia bawah" kata Sona dengan tegas penuh dengan kebangaan,,namun di mata Naruto terlihat aneh, apalagi saat sona mengatakanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun kata menjadi iblis' membuat Naruto linglung seketika.**

 **"aaa-APAAAAAAA,,,,aku iblis?" teriak Naruto** **.sona** **hanya menatap datar Naruto.**

 **"yap benar sekali" jawabnya simpel**

 **" ti-TIDAKKKKKK!"**

 **Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah kam** **ar monsion** **yang membuat burung-burung terbang dan seorang** **Lord Sitri** **yang sedang menikmati** **teh** **nya harus tersedak karena mendengarkan suara** **teriaakan** **iblis dipagi hari tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PoV naruto**

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku...

Pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakan penduduk adalah benar...kini aku adalah iblis,iblis sesungguhnya bukan lagi gelar yang kudapat sebagai bocah iblis.

Aku,Aku uzumaki naruto seorang iblis...

Ibliss...

Ibliss...

Ibliss...

Ibliss...

Otak naruto mengalami down mengetahui indetitasnya sekarang.

"P...

"PI...

"PIR..

"PIRA..

"PIRAN..

"OI,PIRANG"

Teriak Sona dengan keras dengan wajah merah,semerah rambut sabat merahnya.

"Apppa"ucap naruto dengan gagap.

"Kenapa denganmu,kau terlihat jangan2 gara2 kini kau seorang iblis jadi kau murung?kalau begitu aku mohon maaf kerena tidak ad cara lain untuk menyelamatkanmu yang sedang sekarat."ucap sona sedih.

"Tt..tiidak"jawab naruto gagap."aku hanya memikirkan keadaan teman temanku sekarang jadi kamu jangan sedih"ucap naruto yang membuat sona mulai tenang kembali.

" **Oi,gaki"ucap sebuah suara.**

"Kau ap itu kau kurama"kata dengan membatin naruto.

" **Iy ini aku, gaki sekarang aku ingin mengatakan bahwa bahwa sekarang kamu ada didemensi lain."kata kurama.**

"Hah apa maksudmu"ucap naruto syok.

" **Seperti yg kamu ingat,saat kamu tertarik oleh lubang itu kamu terumbang ambing dalam keadaan pingsan didalam celah demensi dan aku sekuat tenaga menjaga tubuhmu agar tidak hancur dan saat dicelah demensi tubuhmu ditemukan oleh seekor naga besar seukuran tubuhku dan naga itu terlihat ingin memakan tubuhmu lalu dengan sisa cakraku aku mengambil kesadaranmu dan bertarung dengan naga itu dengan mode kyuubi"ucap kurama.**

"Lalu siapa yang menang"ucap naruto lagi.

" **Tidak ad yang menang"ucap kurama.**

"Hah"naruto bingung.

" **Saat itu pertarungan berjalan seimbamg,lalu naga berbicara dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pertarungan ini berjalan seimbang dan naga itu menyuruhku masuk kedalam lubang yang aku masuk dan cakra ku habis dan aku akan menghilang dan saat itu tubuhmu terdampar di dekat sebuah mansion dan jika saja gadis kecil itu tidak dengan cepat merengkernasimu maka kau akan mati dan aku menghilang dari dunia ini."ucap kurama lebar.**

"OHH..jadi begitu"kata naruto sambil berOhRia.

"Jadi apa aku bisa kembali kedemensiku lagi"tanya naruto penuh harap.

" **Kemungkinannya sangat tipis untuk bisa kembali"ucap kurama**

 **"** Oh jadi begitu"ucap naruto tidak semangat.

" **Ya,sudah aku mau tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan cakraku kembali jadi kamu kembalilah"ucap kurama lagi sebelum tertidut."**

 **"** Baiklah"ucap naruto.

"

"Jadi sitri-sa.."

"Sona"

"Hah?.."

"Panggil aku Sona"

"Baiklah,jadi sona-chan bisa kamu jelaskan tentang dunia ini padaku"ucap naruto.

"Baiklah,"Biar kujelaskan. 200 tahun lalu, sebuah Perang Akbar antara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang berlangsung di Akhirat membuat ketiga fraksi besar yang terlibat di dalamnya hampir saja punah sebelum mereka akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Lalu seratus tahun sesudah genjatan srnjata terjadi lagi perang,perang itu dinamai civil war karna perang itu antara kaum pro satan dan anti satan,lalu perang itu dimenangkan akibat perang itu banyak memakan korban iblis murni. Karena jumlah kaum Iblis jatuh drastis setelah berakhirnya perang, Ajuka Beelzebub, salah satu dari Yondai Mou (Four Great Satans) dan juga salah satu pahlawan civil war, menciptakan sistem Evil Pieces yang memungkinkan para bangsawan dari kaum kami untuk membangkitkan kembali manusia sebagai Iblis untuk dijadikan pelayan. Untuk menambah jumlah pasukan Meikai (Underworld), sistem Evil Pieces lebih dimaksudkan untuk memastikan kelangsungan kaum Iblis sebagai spesies.

"Selain itu " Sona terus melanjutkan perkataannya sedangkan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius."selain itu banyak keuntungan menjadi iblis,salah satunya meningkatnya kelima indramu dan tubuhmu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari manusia biasa.

Sona terus memberi penjelasan pada Naruto, mulai dari tugas seorang iblis, dan apa yang bisa Naruto dapatkan setelah menjadi iblis. Mulai dari harta, kekuasaan, bahkan wanita.

Setelah sona selesai menceritakan naruto menunduk ala kesatria kerajaan yang membuat sona sona makin terkejut dengan perkataan naruto.

"SONA SITRI MULAI SEKARANG AKU UZUMAKI NAMEKAZE NARUTO BERSUMPAH AKAN SELALU MELINDUNGIMU DARI SEMUA MAHA BAHAYA YANG MENGANCAMU DAN AKU AKAN MEMEGANG SUMPAHKU INI WALAU AKU HARUS MATI"

Dan saat itu juga sona meneteskan air matanya kerena mendapatkan budak yang selalu ia idamkan yaitu budak yang mengerti dan budak yang selalu ia idamkan.

"Naru-kun"

"HAI"

"INGATLAH,INGATLAH JANJIMU JANJI UNTUK SELALU MELINDUNGIKU"

"TENTU SAJA WALAU AKU HARUS MATI"

"Naru-kun"

 **"ARIGATO"**

 **=Skip time=**

6 tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu,kini naruto telah menjadi sosok yang tegas,tegas,berwibawa,pintar,dan berpikiran dewasa tidak seperti di dunia shinobi yang selalu betpikiran pendek.

Knp naruto dunia ini berbeda dari dunia shinobi?itu dikerenakan naruto telah melepas topeng yang selama ini ia pakai,kerena naruto merasa sona pantas untuk mengetahui sosok aslinya sosok yang selama ini ia sembunyikan didunia shinobi.

= **ruang makan=**

Diruang makan mansion terdapat 5 orang,dua orang berganre lakilaki dan tiga orang berganre perempuan sedang menikmati santap makan itu(kecuali satu orang laki-laki yang memilih bediri dibelakang salah satu perempuan itu)kelima orang itu adalah Lord sitri,Lady sitri,mou leviathan aka sarafall sitri,sona sitri,dan naruto yang saat ini memilih berdiri dibelakang sona.

"Jadi"ucap serafall.

"Ada ap onee-chan"ucap sona heran.

"Kapan kamu mau memberi tahu para iblis yang lain tentang naruto"ucap serafall.

"Kurasa belum saatnya"ucap sona yang mulai paham

"Tapi kapan,dengan memberi tahu meraka tentang naruto dan kekuatannya kamu bisa menjadi satu satunya yang memiliki paragee kuat dan pernah membunuh dewa,dan kamu juga tidak akan diejek para iblis murni yang lain kerena memiliki budak lemah"ucap serafall lagi.

"Biarkan saja mengejek ku one-chan karna mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentangku"ucap sona dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kamu setenang itu saat kamu diejek para iblis murni lain kerena merasa budaknya lebih kuat darimu...dan bahkan rias sahabat masa kecilmu ikut mengejek mu kerena merasa kuat setelah berhasil merengkernasi si pemilik secread gear booster gear itu dan bahkan setelah saji telah mendapatkan evil piecenya dia dan para budakmu yang lain lebih memilih menjadi budak saji dan menghianati mu"ucap serafall lagi yang sedih.

"Biarkan saja,dan siapa bilang rias adalah sahabatku dia hanya kenalan saat kecil saja dan tentang mereka aku sudah melupakannya"ucap sona masih tenang.

"Tapi..."

"Yang diucapkan sona benar sera-chan mereka tidak tau apa2 tentang kita"ucap tegas lord sitri memotong ucapan serafall.

"Otou-sama"

"Saat waktunya tiba,kita dari keluarga sitri akan membungkam mereka para iblis keparat dan mou bajingan itu(kecualia serafall).

"Kita akan menghancurkan mereka yang telah berani mengancam dan menghina kita dan saat meraka memohon maaf pada kita maka mereka harus kita **Bunuh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobe continue**


	3. PENGUMUMAN

**Pengumuman**

 **Saya athour fanfic ini mohon maaf atas beberapa kesalahan teknis yang seharusnya chapter 2 baru setengah jadi tapi keluar.**

 **Itu semua gara gara sepupu saya yang juga seorang athour fanfic lain yang tanpa sengaja mempublikasikannya tanpa sepengetahuan saya.**

 **Dan juga terakhir tentang ratenya belum saya perbaiki**

 **Saya sebagai athour fanfic the power of infinite mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.**


End file.
